


When You're Smiling 当你微笑之时

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch希望自己能像Reese笑得那般开怀</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Smiling 当你微笑之时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You're Smiling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683902) by [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine). 



Finch觉察到John再次笑了。先是憋笑，随后忍不住笑出声，为Bear和它的“约会”。

从什么时候起，对方成为了“John”而非“Mr.Reese”？从什么时候起，John的笑容出现得如此频繁？又是从什么时候起，Finch开始抑制不住渴望微笑？

微笑对他来说是困难的，他失去这项能力已经很久了，久到，在John能够重新开怀大笑后，他依然无法从昔日的痛苦中释怀。他总是那么注重隐私，总是对最在意的人们隐瞒秘密，但现在，他清楚自己该敞开些心胸，告诉John一些事情…至少该常常对他微笑。Bear正为他的狗狗约会欢呼雀跃着，Finch则思索John是否觉察到了他的反常。

那天清晨，当John回到图书馆，Bear跟他打招呼——激动地将他扑倒在地——John看了过来，向Finch展示了几乎是他见过最无保留，最不设防，传达最真切幸福的笑容。

这让他的心微微刺痛。但能看到John这样的笑容真是再好不过了，尤其是，在他刚刚经历了这么多以后。

Finch明白他该回应一个灿烂的笑容，该与John分享真切的喜悦。他试过，但他知道，努力过后微微上提的嘴角是完全不够的。他也了解John注意到了这个细节。

但John并没有提问，很明显，现在的他已经习惯于Finch的遮遮掩掩。对此，Finch很是感激，这阻止了John问出那些Finch并不想回答的问题。

这也避免了他去伤害John。

伤害John的方式何其多。Finch非常擅长许多事情，他为他的电脑专长、他的财富而骄傲。但其他擅长的事情，他并不是很想提起。

他们来到长凳前，并肩而坐。Reese翻出一个包裹着红色皮革的盒子，递给他。

“那位亿万富翁给了我点东西。”Reese解释说。

Finch打开盒子，认出了手表的品牌，同时也清楚它的价值。“嗯。”

为什么他就没想到类似的事情呢？他知道John已经拥有了一款他中意的手表但是…

“精确到纳秒，”Reese说起来就像这是件多么不得了的东西。

但还有更加不得了的呢。Finch把表放在地上，重重踩了上去。Reese看着他，像往常那样，用一个波澜不惊的表情掩饰住全部震惊和困惑。

“这表很贵的，”他幽幽地说，“还是礼物呢。”

“带GPS的礼物。”Finch取出信号发射器，递过去给John看。“一个拥有无限资源的狡猾亿万富翁…这位朋友的好奇心可真够危险的。”Finch忧心忡忡地扫视周围，担心即使此时此地，他们也被监视着，暗算着。

John挪近了一些。“一切正常，Harold。我在这儿呢，我们在户外，很安全。”

Finch叹了口气，身体轻微地靠向John。他了解John的献身精神，在经历过屋顶、炸弹背心事件后了解得更甚，但是他是否值得John的保护，以友谊的名义？

握着GPS发射器，Finch的思绪回到了过去，再一次揭开了那些他一手造成的伤痕，也忧虑那位在不久的将来或许即将被他伤害的人。

Finch伤害了Nathan，他否决了对方对于不相关号码的处理方式，对他隐瞒了私生活，做了许多永远不会让Nathan知道的…也许能够阻止Nathan死亡的事。他已经试图去弥补，但这并不能减轻罪恶感。

Finch伤害了Grace，用假死的方式从她的生活中消失。他试图说服自己这样做有着正当的理由，但Grace从来都不曾彻彻底底地了解他，从来都不曾了解他究竟是谁。他常常思考，如果告诉她真相，单纯与她分手会不会减轻她的悲伤，但他就是无法鼓起勇气迈出那一步。为了保护她的安全，烂到家的借口。确保她能继续工作也并不能弥补因他的狂妄自大造成的恶果。

Nathan和Grace，曾经是Finch最关心在意的两个人…但愉快的记忆却因他对二人的背叛投下了阴影。他害怕有一天会对John做出同样的事情。

从一开始，Finch就承诺永远不会对John说谎，但他的确食过言。在John生日那天，他生成并没有号码跳出但事实上，是为了保护对方所谓的“敏感”。显然John已经原谅了他，而Finch也曾试图弥补过错。

在此之前，对于机器的后门，Finch对John的态度也并不是非常开门见山…但跟一位刚见面的人解释这些复杂的问题时，似乎也没必要提到已故的合作伙伴和无关的庞杂细节。

更多思绪在脑海中缠绕起来，Reese的遭遇，他们的生活轨迹在面对面相遇之前就有过重叠，一些与他本意相悖的事情…很长时间内，他都把这些排除脑海之外，但它们开始渐渐回来了。

John继续倾身靠近，“Harold，你没事吧？”

Finch没回答，勉强抑制住颤抖。

Stanton的号码的出现开启了思绪回流的过程。他为Fusco和Carter提供了鄂尔多斯时间后有关Kara活动的档案，但一无所获…不过，除了去探究那块硬盘隐藏的秘密，还有重要事项待完成。

“Bear玩得很开心。”Reese说道，仿佛一切都完美至极。

“的确，看来他很愉快。”要继续伪装，干巴巴地说出这些来就也不是太困难。

但Finch不会停止思考以及担忧。

有那么多不确定事件。Stanton知道多少？她为什么会出现在这里，还利用John？她的真正动机是什么，她为谁工作？

这一切，是否与Finch本人有千丝万缕的联系？联想到这种可能性让他感受到些凉意。当机器从他和Nathan手中移交，尽管已经肯定没人能有篡改它，总有一群目的不纯的破坏分子，利用各种机会，妄图将他们辛辛苦苦建造出来的成果挪作他用。Finch清楚，从来就没有什么巧合。

而这个周的这个号码？Pierce指出的那些多少贴合了现实。有些友谊注定无法长久，Finch明白这是真的但他希望与John的友谊不要是这种类型。他想要持续下去，他想要更进一步。

当下，他们只能将这种义警行为继续下去，直到一切结束。而在他看来，所谓的结束，毫无疑问是混乱不堪的。那天晚上在屋顶，如果能够与John共赴黄泉，或许会是最好的结果。

不，他必须停止这种荒诞的想法。消极情绪只会妨碍他的工作，只会导致来自John方面的更多关注。

“我知道你在做什么，Harold。”John以近乎窃窃私语的声音说道。

“什么？”Finch希望自己的声音不会太心虚，太紧张。

我不想骗你，John，Finch想说。但是这话哽在了喉咙里。我以为这不算对你说谎，但我的确在撒谎，每天都是。正因为如此，我也对自己撒谎了。

John伸出手臂，搭上了长椅的椅背，几乎但并不算是个公开的拥抱。“你是在家着急上火的那个，对吧？这也是Bear会焦虑的原因。”

Finch怏怏不乐地点头。“我很抱歉。”

内疚总是存在着，就像旧伤破坏他自由行走能力那般蚕食着他的心。当他发觉自己犯了错误时已经太晚了，他的身体付出了代价，每天依然在付出。他接受了代价但他无法接受失去John作为代价…不，他甚至都不想思考这些。

John捕捉到他的视线，“没什么可抱歉的，不过我还有个问题。”

“什么？”

John拉住Finch的手，“戒指是怎么回事？”

Finch完全混乱了，他把这个给忘了，他感到脸上的温度越来越高。

“一个新的…掩护身份。”他生硬地说。

“另一个身份？为了一场狗狗的约会？”John看起来很是困惑。

“在跟狗的主人Ms. Waring聊天时，她似乎…很好奇我的婚姻状况。”

“你告诉她你结婚了？”

Finch点点头，感觉自己像个蠢货，他不敢直视John的双眼。

短暂的沉默，他直到John的大脑正在飞速运转。“不是吧，Finch，你真的？”

“你什么意思—？”

“我受宠若惊啊，Harold，真的。”John优美的嗓音就从耳边飘来，感觉很是亲密。“那是你踩坏这只表的真正原因？你想做唯一一位送我昂贵礼物的亿万富翁？”

“Mr.Reese！”

John只是笑着，他依然握住Finch的手，现在，他的手指爱抚地摸了摸戒指，身体靠得更近了些。“我可不想暴露我们的真实身份。”他戏谑道。

Finch条件反射想要疏远，但Reese搭在椅背上的胳膊迅速收紧环住了他的肩膀。“没关系的，这个州的法律和一切都允许。”在Finch能做或能说出任何话之前，Reese的鼻尖蹭上了他的鬓角。

Ms.Waring走了过来，带着她的狗和Bear，Reese随意地靠在椅子上，似乎这么做很是稀松平常。他打了个响指，Bear跑过来站在他身边。当Finch看向Ms.Waring，从她的表情判断，她应当认为他们很可爱。Finch有点想去死。

“别那么忧虑，Harold，跟着我你很安全。”Reese环住他的手臂放开了，搭在椅子上，看上去身心愉悦。

Finch突然间感到好累，简直是筋疲力尽。那么多秘密，那么多需要掩盖的谎言。

他们已然活在借来的时间中，下一个号码都可能是最后一个。

他深吸一口气，面向John。

“如果我不在乎安全呢？”他问道，声音下降至一种极少出现的程度。

现在，一切都看John了。要么当成个简单的笑话，要么…采取字面含义。

John的眼睛是深海那种蓝色，睫毛黑而浓密，当视线下降至Finch的嘴唇，它们在John的脸上投下了阴影。

“John，不是在这儿。”Finch的耳语有些气息不稳。

John的脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容。他起身，“来吧，Bear，该回家了。”回到图书馆的全程里，他不曾松开Finch的手。

-END-


End file.
